The Mouthy Merc and the Silent Assassin
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Due to events I find myself here in this city. Working as an assassin I find myself encountering the infamous Deadpool. Recounting each meeting wondering where I'd gone wrong and landing myself in my current predicament. Deadpool X O.C.
1. Where did I go wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

"How did things come to this? Where did I loose footing?" These seem to be the only thoughts crossing my mind as my vision began fading. "It's not like it hurts but, things weren't supposed to end up like this. If only I had stuck with what I'd known then maybe… maybe it all would be different, I wouldn't be where I am now. Yet as I lay here in the numb, fading, silence I don't feel what I thought I would. I can't bring myself to regret my choices… But do I blame myself, or you? Where did my fate take a turn for the worse? Was it always planned to be this way or had it been the day we crossed paths?" I asked thinking back, rewinding these past months to what I feel should be the beginning.

My entrance was flawless, with as many guards this place employs you'd think at least a few would actually be good at their job. Yet here I stand directly behind their boss knife drawn prepared to strike with utmost persicion and as I readied my dagger the alarms sounded. "Perhaps I misjudged?" I asked creeping back into the shadows preparing to finish the job and take my leave. My eyes darted to the large screen that displayed live feed from the security cameras. A strange masked man ran through the lobby shooting in all directions laughing at his own banter with the gaurds. Before the Boss could even begin barking out orders I took my chance and slammed my hand over his mouth holding him against his gaudy office chair and plunged the blade into his juggular and twisted it. I tightened my grip as he struggled mere muffles escaping from his open mouth, I released as he finally stopped fighting and with a loud thud his dead body fell limp over his desk. I quickly grabbed the souvenir of my kill and bolted for the door. Gun shots filled the air as the masked man made his way through the halls and with out a second thought I pushed the emergency exit and rushed down the stairs. Emergency personal flooded the building just as I slipped out the back and fled down the alley. "Eventful night?" A raspy voice asked as I turned the corner. "Very funny," I said in annoyance. "What is?" He asked fumbling with a zippo. "Hiring some other gun? Is this some kind of set up or just a really sick way of testing those you employ?" I asked accusingly. "Run into a bit of trouble?" He asked finally lighting his cigarette. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to leave another corpse for the cops to find?" I asked slamming him against the brick wall. "Look I didn't know anything about a second gun, alright? Geez." He said as I released him.

"Not one for competition huh?" He seemed to state more than ask. "Are you going to shut up and hand me my money or continue making ridiculous wise cracks?" I asked as my tolerance to his nonsense wore thin. "Yeah yeah. You got the souvenir?" He asked holding his hand out to which I dug into my pocket and dropped the gaudy ring onto his plam. "Pleasure doing business with you," He smiled taking a long drag and blowing a ring of smoke as he handed me the satchel. We both went our separate ways and it wasn't long before I the sound of sirens rushing by filled the air. "I wonder if that guy got caught?" I asked silently making my way through the streets. Heading into my apartment I tossed the satchel beside my bed and began shedding equipment until my hood and mask remained as I made my way toward the bathroom. Turning on the water and discarding the last of my clothing I showered the past days filth away. Emerging from the steam filled room wrapped in a towel I threw the stachel open and dumped its contents out. Counting out my latest check I had began to dress more comfortably, drying my hair and quickly stuffing it under a fresh masked cowl I headed toward the kitchen. "Strange how many hits are out that are so local. This place is an assasin's paradise," I remarked over looking a few job listings. Swallowing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream as I continued to scan over my new surroundings I sigh. "When I moved out here I didn't think pickings would be so abundant. Not that I'd complain at the easy income but competition will be a bit of a problem and I'm not exactly looking for "friends"." I think to myself taking another spoonful. The next week wasn't very eventful a few high risk jobs, a couple of simple targets, one or two retrieving intelligence jobs. But that simple easy going bliss only a fool would believe to last, and I was fooled.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man in my grasp yelled struggling to break free from my grip. "So you're the one stealing all the good jobs?" The red suited man asked pointing two .45 pistols at me. The man continued flailing his gaze shifting from the man toward me I backed away from the other man dragging the target with me as a meat shield. "W-wait what're you doing?" The man yelled as we neared the balcony of his hotel room. "Hey hey hey. Why don't you just push him towards me and I'll shoot ya then be on my way, huh?" The man in red suggested clearly smiling behind that mask. Without a second thought I threw myself back pulling the man with me, unfortunate that when I grabbed the railing of the balcony I released him. Carefully dropping to the balcony below as the screams of the flailing man ceased with a loud crash I made my way out of the room. Getting by the cops wasn't hard but it was when I found myself in the clear did I encounter the other hired gun. "That was my man and with out him alive I forfeit my pay," He said annoyed. I simply stared at him and with a swift motion dodged as he swung toward me. "So now I got a score to settle," He yelled swinging at me again. This time I had caught his foot as he kicked but was thrown back from his punch. Shaking myself I readied myself but this time he simply started shooting which was easy to block as I put up a force field. "What force field? That's not fair!" He yelled teleporting attempting to find a blind spot but I stood unscathed. Having enough I slammed him against the side of a building with my force field and began to step towards his limp figure. Stepping out into the milky light I watched his eyes travel up and down me. "Well well had I known you were such a sight, we might've avoided all this," He said in a flirtatious tone. "Look why don't we just forget about all of this and go out for dinner? I know this wonderful taco place…" He said in a sensual tone sliding his arm around my shoulder.

I moved away from him which only earned a hearty chuckle. "Don't be shy… I don't bite, too ofter or hard." He said trying to close the distance between us. A soft thud sounded from the ground as his head rolled past my feet, quickly returning my blade to my side and leaving. I heard his voice yelling and stopped dead in my tracks, slowly turning around I'd seen his headless body scrambling to pick up his still talking head only kicking it around. The sight might've been funny if it were a cartoon but I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as something hit my foot and I looked down to see his head staring straight up at me. "Hey a little help here?" He asked but in a panic I simply punted his head which went pretty far and took my leave while I still had the chance.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	2. No choice but to deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

As soon as I entered my apartment I slammed the envelope on my desk and began furiously typing at my computer. "Deadpool?" I read aloud scrolling over search results and came across a social media page. Clicking on it I had unrestricted access to posts of past feats it was almost to good to be true, all of this information simply put out where any and all could see. "Time to read up on just what and who you are…" I said settling in for a long night of research. It had been hours and I still couldn't believe most of anything on him was written by HIM! "How dumb are you?" I asked reading a few "exploits". Finally having to accept that he is just one I'll have to deal with I sighed rubbing my tired eyes and simply plopped into bed.

~ Time skip ~

"Hey there," Deadpool said in sing song. I simply rolled my eyes trying to ignore him as I waited for my target. "So what would the score be at? 175 - 180? Don't worry you aren't that far behind," He smiled wrapping his arms around me. "Get off! Damn you…" I said breaking from his grasp and sighing. "Why can't I just kill you?" I asked looking up to the sky. Deadpool simply looked off with an arched brow and pointed at her. "Come on babe, we don't have to fight." He purred but that only put me off more. "What do you want from me?" I asked looking at him. "To go out. I know this great taco…" He started but I cut him off. "I'd rather die than go out with you… ever!" I yelled getting even more angry to find my target already dead. "So mean," He pouted.

This isn't the first time Deadpool had actually beat me to the target, or interupted. Though with each time it seems that I am being desensitized to it, less and less do I mind finding him with a flirtatious look, gesture, or act. Still not entirely fond of him in any sense as more than a bumbling escort, he does help pass the time even if I get a huge headache from his stupidity. He really made the mistake of bringing another along, I ofcourse stuck to the shadows and had been unseen and didn't talk which only lead to the person leaving calling him an idiot. He was short, ill tempered, and was referred to as "wolvey". Seeing him made my cheeks heat up and my palms sweaty, part of me wanted to introduce myself… but I know better.

~ Time skip ~

There is no shoratge of enemies, but why am I targeted in all of this? Stuck behind a cement wall with you guessed it Deadpool. "If only you hadn't shown up I might not be stuck here!" I yelled and he looked hurt and confused.. "Don't pin this on me it's you their after!" He said angrily jerking a thumb at them. "Bull!" I yelled reloading one of my guns and firing at the strange army. I could feel my wrists and fore arms beginning to burn, "Shit…" I whispered trying to stifle the scream building in my throat. Deadpool was much to busy with the onslaught to pay me any mind but to my dismay there wasn't a way out… not for me at least. Looking toward Deadpool I sighed, "If this is the way it will be then I am going to have a damn say in it! And I will not die by these bastards!"

Conjuring all the strength I had, my powers surged through me causing me to yell from the pain of the raw energy forming in my hands. My powers… the one thing I feared more than failure, I always stuck to hand to hand combat or shoot outs than my own powers that is probably why my body has such little tolerance for it and now as I over exert myself I can feel the strength leaving me. (Which if you must know my power aside minor telekinesis, imagine green lantern or Gwen (ben 10) minus the ring or alien background)

"Deadpool" I yelled as I finished creating a mini gun, glowing a pale purple with un limited ammo. Finally no longer able to stand I fall back to a fading out vision.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	3. I am BlackOut

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

Deadpool Pov:

"Deadpool!" I turned to see her power, she had created a mini gun and fainted? Quickly grabbing the gun I began mowing down our assailants. "Wait did we have to reload?" "Nope!" "Strange?" "Of course not! What a cool power." "Speaking of which she has been out for a while. Should we check on her?" "I'm sure she'll be fine." "We can't just leave her here!" "He's right you know… (even if annoying)" "Hey I am not!" "Shut up you're both tearing my head apart!" I yelled shaking my head. Setting the gun down I threw her over my shoulder then picked up the gun and teleported back to my place. I dropped the gun near my stash and layed her on my bed. "Don't think about it. If she is alright she'd probably cut off an asset. Though it'll grow back we don't wanna lose it in the first place." "Yeah… still though." "Don't!" The two voices in my head yelled in unison. "Fine fine fine! Man she is burning up though." Deadpool said touching her. "What is wrong with her? Should we perform mouth to mouth?" "That won't cure her you moron!" "Well what are we suppose to do?" I asked. "Perhaps the X-men? They are better equipped to deal with medical emergencies then we are." "Nope! No way! She has a thing for Logan remember!" "Yeah but if this is as severe as we think it'd be a bad idea…" I tried reasoning with myself. "You morons time is ticking!" "Alright alright. The X-men it is then… (even if I really don't like the idea)" "You aren't the only one…" "Maybe if we kill Logan?" "Nah he is our pal remember?" I asked picking her up and teleporting to the X-men's hq.

End of Pov:

"Uhg My head hurts and my mouth tastes like metal…" I think to myself as I try to open my eyes. The light is blinding and I quickly shut them "Where am I?" I sit up and the feeling of being cold hits me hard as my eyes shoot open to find myself in shorts and a sports bra. "What the hell?" I ask then quickly slam my hands against my head feeling for my mask. "Oh thank god…" I say with a sigh of relief. "Did Deadpool lose? Or did that bastard leave me?" I asked angrily trying to find my way out of what appeared to be a lab of some kind. "I don't have my blade on me… guess I'll have to resort to my powers." I said then forced the door to fly open and crash into the wall across the hall. Alarms had gone off and I rolled my eyes. "Deadpool?" I asked pointing a light purple .45 at him. "What the hell happened?" I asked and he continued to stare at me. "Put the gun down," a deep voice demanded from behind me. "Wolverine don't. She is just confused," Deadpool said with his hands up. "Tell her to put the gun down," He demanded. Without thinking I used my telekinesis and threw him into a wall. "Where are my things and the exit?" I demanded turning the gun back on Deadpool. "Relax babe," He cooed. "Damn it Deadpool just tell me how to get the fuck out of here!" I demanded. He then charged toward me and I fired but was pushed away to the ground. I looked over to see Deapool and metal sticking out his back. "Deadpool…" I muttered as the claws retracted. "Will you relax now?" He asked looking toward me and the gun disappeared from my hand.

"So you brought me here for help? Why?" I asked dressing with the door cracked just the slightest so we could talk. "Why not?" Was all he replied. I sighed as I leaned against the door "What am I doing?" I thought to myself. "I suppose I owe you now?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know… like a life debt. And sex is not an option." I said pushing the door open and pointing my finger directly in his face. He seemed to weigh the idea in his mind, my eyes quickly falling over his features failing to read him. "Alright then. We are going out tonight… I know this great little taco place." He said turning and walking out. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked shaking my head following him. "You really had them scared you know." Deadpool said biting into a taco. "Well how exactly was I supposed to react waking up in some strange lab?" I asked resting my jaw on my hand. He simply shrugged and stuffed his mouth, the sound made me cringe in disgust. "Well at least you're not fake…" I sighed looking away. "What is that supposed to man?" He asked with his mouthful. "Nothing never mind." I said poking at a crumpled straw paper. "Aren't you going to have any?" He asked holding out a plate. "No thanks," I tried to be polite. "Suit yourself," He said stuffing his face again this time I had a perfect view of the grotesque site. I turned back to my crumpled paper trying to bleach my mind, but was pulled back from my thoughts when Deadpool tried to speak but only gross muffles came out. "What?" I asked trying not to look. He swallowed hard the repeated "Let me guess you won't eat because you don't want to take off you're mask?" He asked. "What? That is ridiculous, it's just… I'm not hungry." I said looking off. "Liar." He challenged and as if on cue my stomach growled. He simply raised a brow and mine twitched. "So what? It's not like we're anything to each other!" I said angrily. I was taken aback by the sad look his face twisted to, we aren't are we? "What?" I demanded growing tired of his sad look.

I sighed as I plopped back into my seat, silently waiting for Deadpool to finish so I can go home. And for once it stayed silent… usually Deadpool would bounce back with a chuckle but it was quiet. I looked in his direction to make sure he was still there and he was silently eating. My head began to hurt I looked up but the little taco joint we were at was nothing but a dark void. "What…" I began but was cut off. "…!" A voice called. "No…" I said looking around everything but the small table we were at was gone. "….!" It called again. "Damn you!" I yelled standing and holding my head. "What the hell is you're problem?" A male voice called from the void. "Stop it!" I tried to block out the sounds as the world began spinning. As I reopened my eyes Deadpool was holding onto my wrists with a confused expression glued to his face. "Let go!" I tried to pull away but he held fast. "Where the hell are we?" I demanded finally realizing we were no longer at Samantha's tacos. "A rooftop now W T F? You just started freaking out so I teleported us here. So explain." He demanded giving me a shake. "Why does it matter?" I demanded again struggling to free myself from his grasp. "Well for starters it cut dinner short. And maybe I care about you." He said sternly, tightening his grip on me. The statement hit me harder than anything I had ever experienced physically. "You don't even know me!" I yelled looking away from him. "And I won't as long as you keep forcing me out," He said with a slightly softer tone. "….!" That memory… the one that destroys my heart… it was my fault. "I… I can't." I muttered. "Can't what?" He asked. "…get close. I can not be emotionally attached…" My tone was falling flat. I was once emotionless… just a killer… but I broke the rules. I grew fond of them… one by one they were torn from me… I was only left with… HIM. But… it was… my fault… "Why not?" He asked pulling me to his chest, it is warm and he stinks but some how I'm comforted in his embrace. "…it's my fault… It was against the rules… against protocol but… I convinced him…" I felt the tears soak into my mask and I resented them, and him for making me feel this way. "Let go." I said finally breaking from him.

"Look I am a killer, you are a killer. Emotion just gets in the way," I said sternly but my voice threatened to betray me. "That is stupid. And I should know." He said pointing at himself. "Why can't you just take no for an answer?" I asked hysterically. My eyes widened at my own question… my chest aches. Why…? Why? WHY? My voice betrayed me and my face began heating up, but why? Why does it hurt? "Why do you wear that mask then? It's not to protect your identity…" He started but I cut him off. "You're right it's not. It IS my identity…" I trailed off. "No it isn't. You have a name, and a face beneath it!" He yelled angrily. "No I don't!" I yelled back. "Yes you do! Say it out loud! What is your name?" He yelled stepping toward me. "….!" "….!" "….! My name?…. What is…. my name? Black out was the name I had given this identity but… before that…" I said closing my eyes. "Black out…. tou kcalb…. thgin…." I stared at myself in the mirror pulling off my mask but beneath it was another. I kept pulling them off but the image never changed. "I am Black out. With out this mask… I am nothing." I repeated this phrase for years. "I was in hiding… running. From myself. I was ready to move on and feel the light caress my face…. but I can't. I'm not ready…. I never will be, because I am me and she is me. We are one…" I said my vision twisting back into reality. Deadpool was flabbergasted. "You are seriously fucked in the head you know that?" He asked staring at me and shook myself and backed away from him.

"I need to go…" I said running off as fast as I could conjuring a motorcycle and fleeing. "You are seriously fucked in the head you know that?" His voiced repeated that sentence over and over in my head. "I know…" I sighed racing through the streets.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	4. Show N Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

"You have a name and a face beneath it!"

I was torn from my thoughts back to the lecture of missing my appointments. "… Are you even listening?" He asked adjusting his glasses. "…Of course I am." I said nonchalantly refusing to make eye contact. "Then what did I say?" He asked raising a brow. "It's foolish of you to continue to miss appointments. If not taken proper care of you're wounds will fester and swell…" I repeated with an annoyed tone. I could almost hear his brow twitching in annoyance, he then sighed. "Something is troubling you. So spit it out already," He said and my eyes widened at the accusation. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "I know you…" He almost whispered. Sighing I stood and stretched. "It's… just a rumor." I tried reasoning. "You don't believe rumors…" He turned to me. "Exactly." I nodded but he grabbed my wrist. "Strange way to act if you don't believe it. Indulge me, let's hear a bit of gossip…" He said trailing off as the sound of foot steps passed the room. "I… heard they killed Sophie." I whispered. "What kind of nonsense? Why would they do that, she was one of the most talented…." He started, slightly raising his voice. "That's what I'd like to know. And why I said it was just a rumor…" I said looking toward the door. "Do you think…. they know?" He asked turning toward me. "… I am unsure. But we'll have to watch our steps for awhile… I don't know if or when we'll have our answer but let's take precaution." I said looking back before leaving.

~Time skip~

"I am so sorry…." He whispered passing me in the hall. "Why? We weren't anything to each other…" I thought as my fist balled. "A tumor? The medical examination uncovered a tumor?" I asked almost hysterical. "It dosen't make sense I know, but that is what I was told." He said motioning his hands to try and shush me. "Candy…. No she couldn't have died like that… When is her cremation?" I asked. "Never." "What?" I asked. "She was registered for the donation program. She'll be handed to the research department and…" He trailed off as my face heated in anger. "Damn them." I thought shoving my way out of his office. "They know….?" I asked running the past events over in my mind again and again. Laying back and preparing for lights out, my eyelids were heavy from my hidden tears but I was wide awake. Of course that wasn't the case for long and soon I was out like a snuffed light.

I shot up in bed finding myself back in my apartment. "It was just a dream…" I said looking over to the clock on my nightstand. "Candy… Sophie…" I sighed at their memory. "I never did learn the circumstances…." I started but shook my head. "No connections, emotion is a weakness." I said aloud reminding myself of dead rules. Getting up and ready for the new work day I kept repeating that phrase to myself. "You are seriously fucked in the head you know that?" My reflection said in disgust. I jumped at the sight but shook my head and forced the image away. "You have a name! What is our name?" She had become angry. "Black out. We are black out." I tried to remain calm but my blood was boiling. "Wrong! You are HER, I am ….!" She barked but I just shook myself. "You live in the past! Blame us for what happened but we had no control over it. I want to move on!" She continued to yell and all I could do is place my hands over my ears and drop to the floor hitting my back against the wall. "I want to care…" She started. "No!" I yelled and the mirror shattered, glass flying every where I let out a sob. "Never again!" I told myself forcing my heart back deep into the black void. "He will never be more than if even an asset. " I said coldly finishing my routine and cleaning up the mess I had made.

"You know I can't die, right?" Deadpool asked dodging my every attack. "I don't care, but I refuse to tolerate you any longer!" I shouted hysterically slashing every which way. "Why the sudden distaste? I saved your life!" He said which earned a snort. "Your mistake!" I yelled but I was beaten, I knew it'd be suicide yet that didn't stop me. I dropped my blade and he gladly kicked it away, my chest heaved up and down as sweat soaked my brow. I wanted to wip it away but my mask is in the way. "Well finish me off already!" I screamed and he sighed drawing one of his swords. I awaited his strike but it never came instead he drove the blade in the ground not far from me and he sat beside it. "What is your problem?" He asked with a chuckle. "How is this funny? And you ask what my problem is?" I asked feeling my cheeks burn. "It's funny cause I know what your problem is. You're stuck in grief and regret, you blame yourself for things you had no control over." He said staring straight into my violet eyes. "How would you know?" I asked but he laughed. "It's TOTAL OBVI!" He laughed with a slap of his knee. "Besides you aren't the only person I know that dose that."He said adjusting himself. "Well I did have control…" I started. "Really how?" He asked. "I don't have to explain anything to you!" I retorted. "Really. You aren't in the position to deny me an explanation. You tried to kill me and I could easily end you," He threatened pulling his sword from the ground and holding it to my throat. I could feel the tip pressing against my skin almost begging for a taste but I held fast. "Do it then." I challenged. He growled and threw the blade down, I thought my pride would have gotten the better of me but instead I grew angry. "Why won't you just tell me? What consequences could possibly come from you letting me in?" He asked.

"I'd ask the same but I've read your "exploits"." I said. "Really?You believe all that?" He asked with a laugh. "So you lie about yourself?" I asked raising a brow which only earned another laugh. "How about this I tell you and you tell me," He proposed. "No fair." I said shaking my head. "What? How so?" He asked whining like a child. "Because… you know why I wear my mask but I don't know why you have your's." I said matter of factly. "Then that'd be no fair." He said crossing his arms. "What how?" I asked now feeling like a child. "Because the only way you'd understand would be to show you." He said still crossing his arms. "The show me!" I demanded. "No. Then you'd know what I look like but I won't know how you do." He said turning from me. "And it'll stay that way." I said sternly. "Then I guess we'll just have to go back to killing each other. Which is unfair in it's self because I can't die. So if we are doing things by fairness then that is out and neither of us will be satisfied." He said now moving his hands to fit his explanation. (I want to care…) He was right even if I didn't want to admit it… I wanted to know more about him. I wanted… no. I want… to. Care… about him. "…" My brow twitched as I silently stared at him. "…Fine…" I huffed. "Really?" He asked his eyes lighting up (or the white… lens?) "Yes." I said refusing to make eye contact. "Really really?" He asked. "Yes…" I repeated. "Really really re-" He started to ask again. "That's it! Nevermind." I said moving to stand but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down. "No take backs!" He yelled and adjusted himself. I simply rolled my eyes and he cautiously released his grip to move his hands to his mask. "Remember you asked for this…" He said with… shame?

The sight was horrid, he is horribly disfigured which the smooth surface of the mask had me fooled. Without even thinking my hands had shot up and cupped his face, he jumped at the sudden action. "Oh… forgive me. May I?" I asked blinking. "Too late to stop now right?" He asked with a soft laugh. My fingers carefully traced his features, memorizing every detail both in touch and sight. "…Beautiful…" I muttered. "What?" He asked. "…I… I find you beautiful. It'd be a lie to say that even in society's standards you're beautiful… But I… I think you're gorgeous." I said looking him directly in his eyes. Oh those eyes… "…. Well then. My name is Wade, Wade Wilson. I used to be a dashing mercenary. But I developed cancer… so I joined the weapon X program which lead to a lot of testing and experiments. That's how I became a mutate and got my healing factor. Unfortunately my tumors and healing factor didn't exactly get along. So that lead to my disfigurement, and the pain drove me as some would say "bat shit crazy"." He told me as continued to explore him. "Well Mr. Wilson… even if you are off the deep end… I like you. You're just a bit eccentric and this is the only way I'd ever seen you… but I find you tragically handsome." I said final removing my hands from his features and turned them on myself. Slowly my fingers crept up to my mask and carefully pulled it down till it was handing from my neck, retreating back under my hood I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I brought down the last of my walls. "Uhg and I thought I was ugly!" He shouted jokingly and throwing his arms up dramatically. "Oh shut up you ass." I said giving him a playful push. I felt the breeze tugging on my black hair tied in a tight bun, it has been a really long time since I had been with out my mask.

"… I am. Black out… I used to go by a different name when I was apart of a secret militaristic operation. I had ran away from home when my powers had emerged, I was afraid of them so I never practiced controlling them. I was recruited into this operation and trained hard to be the best amoung the best. A stone cold killer with no emotion, connection or empathy for the world. But years of trying to stick by the rules I broke them… at first unintentionally then I just lost control and wanted to break free. But a dog never forgets it's first owner… I was beaten into loyalty and habit leaving was never an option. On top of that I was no one… I had cast my name, family, life, memories, self worth, everything into the depths of forgetfulness. I was owned by them till the very end… something happened and the facility was destroyed. Many died and few of us escaped, those who did all went their separate ways… I almost died but another rule breaker… saved me. I had hid from the world trying to ready myself to move on but I couldn't, killing is the only life I ever known and I couldn't give it up too. That lead me to becoming an assassin here… and later you." I said looking up our eyes meeting. Both maskless now looking at each other behind walls separated from the world but exposed to each other. Deadpool then leaned forward… the distance between us quickly closing… "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked punching him in the face and standing.

A/N: Here is a link to my sketch of Black out. It's not really good so don't be too mean please /

art/Black-out-478105600

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	5. The X-men

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

I guess I never really realized it then but not long after letting Deadpool in I had practically belonged to him. Twice a week we had taken time to hang socially, Taco Tuesday and Fiasco Friday. Sometimes we had to take rain checks though. I really had changed since meeting him, even taken to getting a cell phone for personal calls. After awhile he properly introduced me to his friends, the X-men. Or some of them at least… Rogue seems nice enough, then there is Domino and oddly enough we both had decided we were rivals upon meeting (we're both convinced we are the better assassin), Psylocke and I aren't quiet talkitive toward each other, then there is Night Crawler he seems a fairly friendly. And of course Wolverine… Wade seemed a bit un comfortable and reluctant to introduce us, I figured it was from the last time we were face to face. I know I found him cute from afar but meeting the sour puss and seeing the way he talks to Wade I began piecing that he wasn't to fond of him and even though I was like that when I first met him from what I heard they'd known each other for a long time. I was becoming more and more disgusted with him and myself for once being the same way…

"…The more I see the less I know the more I'd like to let it go hey oh, whoa oh…" My stereo blared a Red Hot Chili Peppers song. Today is one of the few days I take for myself, Deadpool is out of town so I decided to stay home and relax. Stretching I stood from my couch and headed toward the kitchen. "I really am not used to lazy days…" I said looking at the clock, only thirty minuets have passed… Sighing I grabbed a coke and walked to my "entertainment center". A large bookshelf loomed over me as I studied its contents, "I should really get some new books…" I said looking over my collection. I checked my cell phone again, no new messages… "Geeze!" I yelled squeezing my phone and tossing it onto my couch. "Calm down… Let's see here… music? Hm… perhaps… Yeah I could do that. Wonder where that bath kit went." I said rummaging through a few organized boxes. "Hm… bath salts… body oils… candles…. some of these items make me feel that this should be a bath for two. Oh well might as well give it a try," I say with a sigh and head to prepare my bath. Slowly sinking into the clawfoot tub I feel a tingle run up my spine as I relax for once, with a loud hum I close my eyes. I put on a CD titled "romantic evening" or something of the sort it has very sensual music and is very relaxing, though I have a feeling I may be misusing it. "Now that I think about it when did I even get these items?…" I asked aloud adjusting in the tub and rying to remember the last time I was here.

~flash back~

"What are these things for exactly?" I asked looking at the items laid out before me. "Don't tell me you have NEVER come into contact with this kind of stuff." Candy asked me. "I haven't… why should I have?" I asked picking up the CD. "Uhh… wait how long has it been since you were… well cut from society?" She asked her baby blue eyes staring straight into mine. "…Hm. Since I was… thirteen?" I asked myself trying to pinpoint when I was recruited. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minuet… Don't tell me you still hold a… V-card." She nearly whispered the last part. "A what?" I asked. "You know… you're virtue?" She asked and all I could do is raise a brow and shrug my shoulders. "Uhh! So you never had sex?" She blurted out. "Of course not." I nearly yelled feeling my face heat up. "Wow… you really are missing out." She sighed. "Well either way, you're still a young woman. Girls use this kind of stuff to feel feminine, like make-up, perfume and stuff. "So here you now own some girly items, a silk robe and nightie, a bath kit, some oils and perfumes, make-up, a romantic CD, and candles. Oh and a romance novel, though I'm not sure if you're into that sort of thing." She said with a soft laugh.

Slowly I opened my eyes, "Feminine huh?" After I finished my bath I looked over all the things left in the box, pulling out each item with care and placing it on my bed. I carefully utied the bow on the robe and pulled on the nightie, I glanced at the bag of make up. "Nope." I said dropping it back into the box and began examining the lotions and other items. Suddenly my phone had gone off and I lunged for it, my hair falling from the wet bun it was in as I answered it was a video chat. "Heya… whoa… I know you're attracted to me but I wasn't expecting such a sight," Deadpool's flirtatious tone resounded from the speaker. Sitting up my robe slightly opened allowing it to slide just past my shoulders, and I pushed my damp hair from my face. "What are you blabbing on about?" I asked completely forgetting the state I was in. "Don't play coy… or are you just teasing?" He asked raising a brow. "I really have no idea…" I said gazing down and blushing. "I'll call you back!" I shouted hanging up and changing as fast as I could even throwing my mask and hood back on (It's a habit. I wear it all the time.)

"Aw why'd you change?" Deadpool whined and I rolled my eyes. "It's still early are we still able to go out for fiasco friday?" He asked and I bit my finger weighing the options. "Yeah sure…" I said with a quick nod. "Great so where can I pick you up?" He asked. "Where are we meeting?" I corrected. "You never invite me over," He pouted. "Sorry I'ts just the way I work," I shrugged. "Fine." He groaned. "Ok, let's meet…." He started.

~Time skip~

Hanging out with Deadpool and the X-men proved to be quite different and I do literally mean hanging out. I've done a few missions with them but there were complications. I find myself arguing with Domino almost all the time and a fight or two between Wade and Logan seems to break out almost everytime they're around eachother. I did have a bit of a girls day out with Psylocke and Rogue though. It was fun. "So you and Deadpool, are you guys… you know?" Psylocke asked. "You know?" I questioned. "Dating?" Rogue finished. "Oh heavens no. Why did he say we are?" I asked. "No no! I was just curious. I never met anyone who was so casual with him before." Psylocke said sipping from her drink. "Then what exactly am I with him?" Rogues asked a bit offended. "Well it's different. We more or less pity the poor bastard." Psylocke responded. "And she don't?" Rogue asked pointing at me. "Of course not, why would I?" I asked and both girls looked shocked. "Well he is crazy and drives people mad for starters…" Psylocke started. "And most don't like or attempt killing him because he is annoying." Rogue finished. "I might have seen him that way before but I never…" I started but a thought had dawned on me. "Excuse me…" I said leaving. "I don't pity him… do I?" I asked questioning just what my relationship with him was. "Pity who?" A deep voice asked as I passed. "No one," I said and continued but he grabbed my wrist. "Logan…" I started but he turned me to look at him. "You're talking about Deadpool right?" He asked with a smirk.

"No shame in it. Most people who know him do, He is disfigured, out of his mind, and is the only person I know who'd do just about anything to die." Logan said and I pulled my wrist back. "I can't die…" His voice resounded through my thoughts. "No I don't…" I tried to convince myself but I just couldn't believe it. "What do you see in him?" Logan asked and the question confused me. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Don't play dumb. A girl like you wouldn't take as much of his antics as you do less you were screwing." He said straight to the point. His tone was so condescending and it pissed me off how did Deadpool ever refer to this asshole as a friend? "I'm not "Screwing" him. And what ever I am to Deadpool isn't any of your business." I said placing my hand on celeste. "Logan has a similar healing factor to Deadpool… killing him isn't an option. Without saying anything I quickly turned to leave, I had to my blood was on fire and it wouldn't be too long before I did something drastic.

"Mistress art thou well?" Celeste asked, a soft gold resonated from her as she spoke. I remained silent, my knees had began to feel weak as if I were falling apart at the seems. "Mistress!" Celeste called as I leaned against a wall for better support. "I'm… alright, Celeste." I said with a heavy breath. "Mistress… If thou claim it be true." Celeste hesitantly obeyed my silent command. Ever since Celeste had claimed me as her Mistress we had been together… she has seen all that I have been through, connecting us eternally. "Blackout?" Deadpool asked from behind. "Are you alright?" He asked reaching toward me. "I'm fine…" I said holding my hand up. "Who were you talking to?" Deadpool asked awkwardly. "Huh? Oh no one…" I tried a smile (though it wasn't very visible). Deadpool simply raised a brow and shrugged.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	6. Sinister return to the ruins of Genosha

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

I stared at myself in the mirror… it's not often I do, especially with out my mask. My violet eyes rab over my features again and again, my black hair drapped over my shoulders, my breaths short as if I were fatigued. "What am I looking for?" I questioned running my hand through my hair with a sigh. "I've racked my brain over and over yet nothing ever breaks through… that damn phrase." I spoke aloud as if expecting an answer from some unseen presence. I had began messing with my powers, the care of consequences have long since left me… "Pity… it had never really crossed my mind. Or why even I had put up with him." I said standing now becoming restless. I had began to feel weak once more, holding my head I stumbled around trying to find something to help me stay upright. I had fallen to the ground and stared up at my ceiling, it is a small apartment that had been used as a safe house till now. I'd not spent much time with Logan after that, it was mainly Wade, Rogue, NightCrawler and I. If only I had listened… to Deadpool. I was way over my head, but I refused to back down.

~Time Skip~

Deadpool pov:

"Dammit! Sinister again? Why can't that asshole just die?" I asked more myself than the X- dweebs around me. "I thought you claimed that YOU killed that ASSHOLE." Logan shouted. "I'ts not MY fault he has a crap ton of clones!" I shouted back. "Uh guys could we focus on what we're here for already?" Rogue asked. "Logan watch out!" Psylocke shouted but it was too late. We crash landed rendering the X- losers useless as ALWAYS! "Well at least we don't have to worry about his damn remarks any more." "Yeah, but now all we have to talk to is each other…" "And why is that a problem?" I asked myself. "Cause we don't have boobies." The image of the possibility entered my mind and it was a curious sight. "Focus!" "Right. We gotta kill that douche Sinister already so we can be home in time for… what day is it?" I asked. "We've got a few days, but I don't wanna take to long in killing his clones and then him so lets just move this along." "Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "I still don't get why we're back here." "Because the X-babe said we need to look for clues and see if Sinister might have left a clue of some kind." "That's dumb… Hey how come we didn't bring Black out along? Don't we always spend time with her?" "You moron that'd put her at serious risk." "How? Isn't she some highly skilled assassin?" "As that may be, she doesn't rely on her powers and that means fighting through hordes of clones and going after Sinister… It'd just be a bad idea." "Besides she is out on a job anyway." I answered as we continued through the ruins of Genosha.

"Man are these guys dumb or what?" I asked and laughed as a group had been blown up. "Perhaps we shouldn't draw so much attention to ourselves?" "What? These guys are as easy as ever…" I started to argue. "Yes but it has been awhile and no doubt Sinister has had time to replenish his clone army, there is strength in numbers." "Uhg I hate when we make sense." I said with a loud groan. Quietly I made my way through some what appeared to be empty buildings, and stopped to peek around a corner. "There is no one around… If Sinister has really replenished his army he sure isn't doing a good job of managing it." I said with a grin and continued on. "Let's not get cocky." "He Heh." "Oh shut up." "So are we not going to talk about it?" "Talk about what exactly?" "You know. The issue…" "What are you going on about?" I asked arching a brow still treking through the quiet halls. "Little Miss Crazy. We know about her crush on Logan and stuff but it's swirling around in here… what she meant by being against propane or prosomething." "Protocol you moron. It means against the rules…" "You know that's not what I meant. The whole HIM situation… the mystery guy of her past." "What're you saying? Mystery guy…" I asked trailing off. "Yeah. She had that break down and said something about a he. But so what?" "Aren't we curious? I mean she's our girl now right? And we know diddly…" "She is NOT our girl. Well not romantically anyway… Sure we're friends but what's that got to do with him?" I interupted myself. "She said till she was left with only him… so is he still around? How does he feel about us constantly flirting and stuff?" "Who cares?" I asked making quick work of an unsuspecting guard. "Maybe she does? If he is so important wouldn't his feelings matter too? I hate to admit but he has a point."

"Pft. I don't bend to no one, sides she has made it clear that we are only friends. So what if I'm playfully flirty." I asked with a huff. "You can't just turn away from us… we're connected remember." "Shuddup!" I yelled shooting down more clones in a fit of anger than anything else. "Who're you talking to?" I heard an amused yet concerned voice from behind me. "No…" I whispered.

End of DP Pov:

Deadpool quickly turned to face me and he didn't seem to be happy I was here. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "Ouch geeze, no happy to see you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Weren't you on a job?" He asked ignoring my previous question. "I am on a job. I'm supposed to retrieve something or some other for a wealthy client…" I started but Deadpool grabbed my shoulders tightly. "No. Nope. You are going home." He said and I pushed him off. "Um no. The pay is quiet substantial… and I am not losing that," I said narrowing my eyes at him. "You are over your head here. Please just go." He said looking at me with a pleading look. I sighed and shook my head. "I can't. This is really important…" I said trailing off. "Black out?" Rouge asked. "Oh you guys are here to?" I asked turning to find the X-men. "Yeah. What're you doing here?" Logan asked straight to the point. "I'm on a job." I said with a soft sigh. "You're here to kill Sinister too?" Nightcrawler asked. "Sinister?… No I'm not here to kill anybody actually." I replied. "Then what are you doing here?" Rouge asked. "Intelligence retrieval," I answered quickly. "So why are you guys after this Sinister?" I asked swaying my arms back and forth. "He is an evil asshole and needs to die." Deadpool gave me a short answer. "Oh ok. Well I really should go." I said turning to leave but was stopped. "Please… Drop it." Deadpool tried pleading again. The others stared silently as I pulled my hand from him and continued to leave. "Drop what?" Psylocke asked. "The job. I want her to go home." Deadpool said loud enough for me to hear. "What? Why?" Rouge asked. "It's to dangerous for her… I'd feel better knowing she was as far away from Sinister as possible." He said and I cringed. "Damn you…" I thought to myself as I clutched my heart… "You already made me care for you… can't that just be enough?" I asked quietly. "She won't even be near Sinister though. She is here to get something and leave right?" Nightcrawler asked. "She is still at risk! As long as you are here you are in danger." Deadpool called to me. "Then if her saftey is so important cut a deal. How about once you have what you need get off the Island?" Logan asked. "Alright. Wade I promise I'll leave asap." I tried a smile but he wasn't satisfied. "Then we'll stay with her. Sides we could use more fire power on our team." Rouge winked and Deadpool caved.

"Let's split up to cover more ground…" Logan started. "Alright then Black Out you're with me." Deadpool cut in and grabbed my wrist. "And who says you get to decide?" Logan asked. "We make up for where the other lacks," Deadpool reasoned and continued to lead me away from the others. "So why are we a team? Shouldn't I have gone with Nightcrawler?" I asked. "You… I mean you didn't want to partner up with Logan?" He asked a bit surprised. "Ofcourse not. He'd be better with Psylocke or Rouge. Crawler and I are stealthy and it'd be easier for us to stay hidden. No offense but you aren't exactly the best team player…" I said and he laughed. "Yeah but that's why I need you. You can be stealthy and are a great marksman. I don't like to admit it but sometimes I get into pickles and having a stealthy sniper to get my back…" He said trailing off before holding his arm out to stop me as he checked if the coast was clear. "Deadpool… Alright. I'll play this game. But… there is something I need to tell you. It's about why I can't use my powers and why I stay stealthy…" I started. As I finished explaining he said something that made no sense and burst through the doors and gun shots resounded through the air. "I hope he was listening…" I said charging after him. We stopped for a bit as the sun was going down, the sky was a gorgeous shade of pink and orange as the sun set. What appeared to be streaks of a grayish purple streaked the sky a cool breeze passed through the nearly destroyed and desolate corridor they took shelter in. "I'm surprised you wanted to stop so bad." I said looking out the window. "What do you mean?" He asked as he reloaded his weapons and fumbled with a clip. "I just thought you would have wanted to get this all over with as quickly as possible," I said with a small smirk. "I do. But it'd be to hard to get through all this growth or see parts and guards in the dark. A lot doesn't work on here anymore so it gets really dark." He said finally finished with his gun.

"And we can't simply make a torch?" I asked. "We could continue. I guess I just figured you needed a rest." He said with a pout. "Thanks but I'm fine. But since we're here no sense in getting up now right?" I asked with a short laugh. He stayed silent. "Hey is everything ok?" I asked kneeling in front of him. "Huh? Yeah." He said looking away. "You're lying." I said and he didn't deny it. "Wade… what is wrong?" I asked pulling my mask and hood down. "I just… got a lot on my mind." He answered. "Oh? Do tell." I said but he simply shifted and turned so my face was at his back. "It's nothing." He tried. With a sigh I hit my head against his back, which sucked for me. "If… you say so." I sighed again and wrapped my arms around him. "I never really thought about what he meant to me… till now. He is my best friend… and if I ever lost him my whole life would end, at least emotionally. I'd never be able to let another in if Deadpool was to leav me… alone. It is killing me… that he is shutting me out right now." I thought to myself tightening my grip around him as if fearing that if I losen even the slightest he'll disappear. "… After we left Samantha's… you had said something about you lost people in your life, until you were only left with him. Who is this him? He must've really meant a lot to you huh?" He asked finally breaking the silence. "Him?… Oh. Yes he did… he was my first guy friend. Doctor Hazel." I said still clinging to his back. "Hazel? What kind of name is that?" Deadpool asked almost under his breath. "Hm… Have you ever wondered Wade, why my guantlets are fingerless?" I asked. "What does that…" He started. "Because I have no identity… nothing to trace anyone back to me." I said holding my hand infront of his face to show my blank fingertips. "Well I am not the only one… when our identities were surrendered we each got to decide our code names. I did not know much of why Hazel was chosen… but he once had spoke of a her. Hazel and I were close… but friendships weren't allowed because emotion would get in the way just like relationships of any kind… We were supposed to alienate ourselves and view the world through the eyes of god. Yet a group of us just couldn't help forming a bond… When the faucility was going under and falling apart, I convinced him to not take the cyanide and escape with me. For you see all physicians and scientists were supposed to kill themselves to safe guard information of the organization we worked for. But he listened to me… but I couldn't save him… It really destroyed me. That I had lost them…" I told him hugging him from behind.

"Which is why I couldn't take it… if you were gone." I said in my head trying to force my tears away. "I'm sorry… I must've reminded you of hurtful things…" He apologized. "Don't! It's ok. If I keep hiding from my past I'll never come to terms with it… Which is I must thank you, for reminding me of that." I said and a small smile crept across my lips. "You should get some sleep, it's rather late." He said and I nodded finally letting him go and layed on my side next to him. "Good night Wade." I said drifting off. "Good night," He replied. "Besides… I owe you a life debt. I can't just walk away from you… no matter the cost." Was my final thought before I found sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	7. Sinister Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

"So what ARE you looking for?" Deadpool asked as we made our way through another corridor. "I'm not sure actually. I know it is… near the Citadel?" I tried remembering exactly what was so important. Deadpool stopped dead in his tracks and looked me dead in the eye. "You know what and where it is don't you. You are hesitating because it is ON Sinister's person isn't it?" He demanded. "Perhaps…" I tried to avoid his eyes. "No. B you don't know what your getting yourself into." He said sternfully. "Wade I can't back out now. This isn't about pride or reputation… it's my life. If I can't bring back…" I started but he cut me off. "What? If you were in danger why didn't you just tell me?" He asked giving me a shake and holding onto me tightly. "It is my burden to bare…. Look it'll be fine as long as I just get a hold of what I came for." I tried but he was adament. "No. I can't…" He said and a look of sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm not asking." I said ripping away from him. "This way!" A voice shouted. "Damn it!" Deadpool yelled and charged toward the footsteps.

It had taken awhile but we got through… at least I thought. An explosion ripped through the air and I felt myself thrown, sliding over the ground over a collapsed bridge. I was slapped by a few branches and the snapping of vines filled my ears. The fall was extensive till I finally disappeared behind large growth, seperated from my "partner".

Deadpool Pov:

"Black Out!" I called. "Where did she go?" "Do you think that explosion threw her?" "I hope not… she said something about her powers… she better not be injured dammit!" I yelled looking around. "Well we aren't going to find her here." "Maybe she ran off to find cover?" "We could only hope." I answered myself. "Let's go." I said continuing at a much faster pace. "Whelp most of Genosha is exactly as I remember it… destroyed." I said looking over the crumbling buildings and collapsed bridges and walls. "Yeah… we also contributed though." "And it was fun!" "Yeah it was… anyway we gotta focus now isn't the time to get lost in our memories." I said jumping down into the roofless building. "Great more guards." "There is no time to sneak!" I yelled charging directly into battle. Turns out I was right there are a lot more clones now, and they just keep coming. The battle hadn't let up as I ran through the halls, "I'll kill all of you!" I yelled as I took cover behind a planter. "I don't have time for this!" I shouted feeling the ground quake. "Don't tell me…" "Yep. It's the Tubbies!" "God damn it!" I shouted and drew my more powerful guns. "She better be alright…" I gritted my teeth dodging a grenade. "Missed me!" I shouted. I cut a few limbs off and a couple of heads as I made my way through the crowd of clones. "How much more of this crap do we need to go through?" "Don't complain it's fun!"

"Fun isn't exactly on our agenda right now." "Laaaaame!" "Why is it now we are getting flooded with clones?!" I yelled tossing a gun that jammed to the ground. "Phasers!" "God damn it!" I screamed. Panting I leaned against a wall, bloody smears and hand prints dirtied the stuco of a destroyed office. I plopped into a small chair as I waited for my healing factor to kick in… "Uhg I have that death taste in my mouth…" I said resting my head in my palm. The taste of metal and bile coated my tongue, saliva only made it worse. I pulled my mask over my nose to spit, my wounds began healing but the damage was done I reaked of blood and my suit was covered in holes. "I hope Bee is alright…" I said reorganizing myself. "Well… we could always read ahead. It might be easier to find out where she is." "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" "Who cares just give me a moment…" I said pulling out my phone and browsing. My eyes widened at what I was looking at. "This can't be right…" I said zooming in as I kept scrolling. "No, no no." "What is it?" "We need to go, now." I said standing and rushing through the halls. Finally making it out on the other side of the building and rushing through more crumbling halls and offices as the guard count decreased. "Did you find out where she is?" "Let's just get to where we are going. If we hurry we might put a stop to this before…" I started but ran smack into a tall bulky figure.

"Wade." Cable spoke looking down to me. "Cable?" I asked. "Cable?" "Wait Cable! I need to ask you something." I said interupting him from his usual warning from the future crap. "It's important. Is Bee ok?" I asked straight to the point. "What? Who is…" He started. "Black Out! Does Black Out die?!" I asked growing impatient. "Please Cable it is a matter of life and death does she die?" I repeated. "You mean Mrs. Wilson? Yeah she is…. Oh god what have I done. Wade listen…. nothing in the future is set in stone." Cable warned. "Mrs.? We get married?!" I asked wide eyed. "Wade nothing is set in stone yet…" Cable tried again but I just felt relieved that she is ok. "Yeah yeah yeah. Nothing is set whatever. We need to go like now!" I yelled calling back as I took off. "Damn it Wade listen!" He yelled but I was to far set in my resolve. "We get married? We get married. We get married! So, she does have a thing for me?" I repeated then asked excitedly. "She totally digs us." "I knew that all along." "Yeah and we'll be damned if some douche nozzle gets in the way of us and our future wife." I smiled widely finding a new strength and confidence. Bursting through double doors I found myself in front of a small group, "What the X-dweebs?" I asked aloud looking over them. "Oh crap. Deadpool you scared me," Rogue said setting a hand over her chest. "Man I thought you guys were enemies." I sighed and leaned against a broken cubical. "So did Black Out find what she needed? That was fast." Psylocke said with a soft smile and a wink. "What? No…" I said and they looked puzzled at me. "She is still here? Then where is she?" Logan asked stepping from behind another cubical. "We uh, got seperated. During this fight with some clones a couple of grenades went off, I figured she continued on and took cover. You guys haven't ran into her?" I asked and Logan stabbed through my throat holding me eye to eye.

"What was the point of picking her to go with you if you couldn't stay together? Splitting into groups of two was your damn idea!" Logan yelled at me to which I simply waved off his gross breath. "Seperating was YOUR idea and look you're all back in one group. And it isn't like I intended to get seperated." I said challending him. "You only did it because you're jealous. You're being possessive over a person with their own free will and treating them like an object you can claim. I don't get why and hate that she lets you get away with it." Logan growled. "I don't force her to do anything! It's her choice!" I countered. "You pestered her till she gave in and opened up to you. You take her out to do ridiculous things that YOU want to do! Forcing someone to being comfortable with and befriending you isn't a choice." Logan argued. "Oh yeah and what would you know? You don't know a thing about her!" I yelled reaching for my blade. "Fellas! Shut up the both of you. For all we know she could be in serious trouble and in need of assistance and this petty arguin ain't gonna help. Fight later when everyone is safe and we are done here!" Rogue yelled. "Fine." Logan said retracting his claw. "Alright." I agreed as we headed out together. It didn't take long to find ourselves in yet another fight, but killing clones helped relieve the stress and anger pent up from Logan. "Man words hurt." "Look out!" A female voice called and suddenly we were wrapped in a barrier as a clone with a large grenade launcher peppered us. "Bee?" I cried out. "Miss me?" She asked with a laugh tossing me Suzy. "Light em up." She commanded to which I complied lifting Suzy and mowing them down. "Oh I've missed you beautiful. And Suzy too." I said with a laugh as I tightened my grip on the mini gun.

I was just so relieved to see her, I didn't notice… she was hurt pretty badly. One of her sleeves had been torn off leaving her right arm exposed, there were large gashes on her legs, some of her outfit was burnt and small holes littered some more of the weathered fabric. She was weilding her sword, I had never seen her use it before but damn is she handy with a blade in hand. It had a sort of glow about it though… it wasn't one she'd made but… that can't be man made steel can it? "Get back!" She yelled something felt off, her eyes which were usually a lovely violet were glowing gold like her sword. She stabbed a soft spot in the ground and a large gold wave of energy formed and washed over enemies every which way, those closest fell to ash while the others began tearing at themselves yelling "It burns! It burns!" "Is every one alright?" She asked with a tender smile. "All good here," Rogue smiled back. "Can't complain," Psylocke playfully shrugged. "Alls well here." Nightcrawler gave a thumbs up. Logan grumbled a bit which made her roll her eyes as she returned her blade to her side. "Thank you Celeste." She whispered gliding her thumb over the hilt.

End of Pov:

"I'm just glad you're all alright," I sighed wrapping my wounds with some torn up curtains. "Don't worry about us are you ok?" Wade asked concern etched all over his features. "I'm fine, really. We should get a move on though. I have intercepted an order for reinforcements so if we don't make it to the Citadel in a couple of hours we're a bit fucked." I informed them tying the last of my make shift bandages. "Then we best move. The fastest route would be straight through here, we'd only have to cut through a few buildings…" Logan said pointing down a hall. "Not to rain on your parade wolvey but the way is mostly destroyed. I'm not sure if you know but the area surrounding the Citadel is floating rocks! The only way over would be to teleport but only nightcrawler and I can… soo…" Wade intereupted. "I can get everyone across." I spoke up. "What?" Logan asked. "I'll form temporary bridges, they won't last long so you'll have to keep up." I informed them. "Alrigh then lets go." Psylocke said and we all had taken off down the hall. "Wow… floating rock is an understatement." I said looking at the platforms. "Alright… let's do this." I tried to pump myself up and conjured the first bridge. We all ran as quickly as possible and I formed the next bridge, rinse and repeat. But halfway there on one of the larger platforms we were under fire and I conjured a wall to provide cover. "Don't worry Suzy and I got this." Wade smiled and the others raised a brow as he ran out holding the mini gun. "They're coming across!" Rogue shouted and the rest of us joined the fight.

"Guys… I gotta hang back!" I shouted over the gun fire. "There isn't cover here… I'll head to the next platform…" I spoke aloud and formed another bridge. Crouching behind a planter I tried to catch my breath… "Ow." I said holding my wrist. "Well well well…" A voice spoke from behind me. I quickly turned readying my blade and pain shot through my arms meaning I was at my limit and left only with my physical strength. "The bridge is out!" I heard someone call from the other platform and cursed myself.

Deadpool Pov:

I was so relieved that she was once again in my sights, I knew where she was and she was in reach. Where I could protect her… My mind finally at ease as I mowed enemy after enemy down, my silly banter resurfacing. That is until I had heard Rogue yell "The Bridge is out!" I turned and my hear was ripped from my chest and Satan himself ate it in a taco right before my eyes. There she was… slipping away. Sinister had his filthy paw around her neck, her sword had been run right through her chest and he was twisting it. For a moment I thought I heard and unfamiliar voice shout "Mistress no!" "Black Out!" I shouted rushing toward her but was pushed back by a grenade, I no longer cared that I was being shot I HAD to get to her… but I was to late. That bastrad looked directly at me with a smug look and tossed her limp body over the edge. "No!" I shouted pushing myself forward. "Crawler! Go after her!" I barked out at him. "Why him?" Logan questioned. "Because he can teleport! He can reach her faster! I am needed here to clear the area! You damn chumps can't handle shit with out me!" I yelled back, tears began forming but they didn't fall. No I still needed to have hope that if I can clear this fast enough and kill that, mother fucker Sinister….. we could leave and rush her to get help. We can save her. I gritted my teeth as I continued mowing these bitches till they were dust. "You all will pay for the harm that you've done! If she dies I'll raise hell on Earth!" The fight after that is much of a blur, I guess I… blacked out. "Damn it… he got away." I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. Then I heard it, the soft ting sound when a belt buckle taps against metal. Turning first I had seen Crawlers feet as he came toward us, my eyes continued upward and stopped at the limp arm swaying back and forth at her side. A disheartening sight, but I still had hope at least until I had seen his sorrow filled expression. "I'm sorry Deadpool… but when I got there, she was like…. this." He said handing her over to me. I dropped to my knees laying her down gently, her upper half in my lap as I leaned over her. "Bee…. babe, no." I couldn't stop the tears silently soaking my mask.

"She warned us… she warned us about her powers. Yet she exerted herself… Cable…. He said nothing was set in stone. If only I'd have listened…. Bee." I held her tightly… her warmth was leaving her. Her torso was soaked in blood, her limp and lifeless body… thrown like nothing…. "Here… this belongs to her right?" Rogue asked laying the sword beside her. A sudden cold chill ran up my spine and I looked up to meet the eyes of Death. "My love I am sorry," She softly spoke but it was clear she hungered for the fresh soul. "No. No babe please…" I pleaded. "Don't take her." I asked looking up to her. "Wade… she is gone. If I don't claim her she'll be trapped here forever, suffering and reliving her death over and over all alone." Death tried to reason. "Please… she didn't… I'd do anything." I begged. "Wade… it takes a life to save a life. You don't have anything to barter with. My love for you can not die." She sighed reminding me of my eternal plight. "…." I remained silent clinging to the poor girl. "We will never be… you can't die. I know time and time again I have said our time will come… but it never will… Alright Wade, though we can not be sure of the after shock. I'll give you a chance, to give her strength. The rest will be up to her and her will to live." She softly said and grabbed the sides of my face pulling me in for a hard kiss. I felt my strength leaving me, though I won't stay for long Iv'e died enough times to know she is sucking the life from me… and not long after I had fallen into blackness. "…Babe…" I muttered the last thing I see in my fading vision is Death lowering Bee's mask and their lips meeting….

End of Pov:

So that has brought us full circle, If I had listened I wouldn't be in plight now. Trapped in limbo dying over and over again. It feels like forever has passed but I know that can't be right… someone is coming. Oh such warmth… is this what peace feels like? Wade…. you came for me?…

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	8. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

Slowly I began to sit up, a wave of pain fell over me and I instinctively put my hand to my forehead. The darkness fading away as I opened my eyes yet the sight was anything than comforting, gnarled black branches and dead brush reached out for the sky in every which way, a sick grayish green colored the sky, and I sit upon dark dry ground as hard as stone. I winced as I moved to stand my whole torso burned, and my mouth tasted of blood and bile. "Am I… dead?" I asked myself looking around since no one else appeared to be here. "You are awake? Good. Listen child for you have little time. If you have the will you must fight. Come child." A soft soothing voice filled my ears the comfort hadn't lasted though for the ground began to rumble. Cracks formed and spread inching closer and closer, something force my legs into action and I had began running. The winds picked up causing the white dress I now find myself in to wip and fly harshly, the gnarled branches and brush thrashed around and moans were cried from the straining dead wood. Turning to head up a hill I watched as a large swirling green tornado rose from the crevice that had grown from the cracks in the ground, then hands burst from beneath me.

Corpses rising from the dry ground weilding many weapons turned toward me, lifting my hands I tried to form a sword but nothing came not even the burn from exertion. "My powers… I can't use them here?…" I quickly turned looking for something to defend myself. Grabbing and pulling out an old worn blade I continued up the hill following the turns as I ascended, but I was becoming tired and hopeless. The onslaught was endless and I am powerless here. "Child. You musn't give up. There are others awaiting you." The voice was stern in a sweet and worried kind of way it was clearly female. I smiled at the thought of the missions I had gone on with Deadpool. "Wade…" I panted as I stood. "For the longest time I had not feared death." I swung knocking three skeletons down and turning to chop and slice at another. "I still don't. But I am afraid I will never see those I had gotten so close to. That I will never see him again." I grabbed a boney arm and bashed through a line of wobbling wroughted souls. "I was so cautious and scared that they'd leave me. But I had never thought how they'd feel if I was gone!" I dropped to my knees sliding under an axe and I had cut the bastard in half. "Even if it must one day come to an end…" "…wants to die…" Logan's voice filled my mind wrenching my heart. "He can't die… so we'll eventually part but, I will get out of here. Even if for a short time I want to spend it… making memories with him!" Finally crashing through a large iron wrought gate I stood before a dark figure.

It felt so warm… as if I was slipping into peace as I neared it. It wore a cloak and the arms were milk white, it was floating just above the ground a dark smoke like mist swirled about near the floor. I stumbled forward and the figure turned a small smile creeping across her lips. "Come child, it's time to go." She cooed extending her hand out to me and as our hands met she gave a hard tug. I was quickly pulled forward and as a result of my shock I dropped the sword. She gave a soft tug back spinning me around to meet her soft gaze with my back to the cliff we were standing on. "Take care of him child." She smiled and pushed on my chest. Falling back and over the cliff I felt the warmth fade as the cold air whipped my hood and dress around. For a moment I was over whelmed with shock but then all that my body could do was flail my limbs about and scream as I was sucked down into the giant green tornado. And then I felt it… his embrace, his strong arms wrapped around me and my chest pressed to his. But something was off, a burning sensation took hold of my chest and his embrace was enveloping me…. no I was enveloping him. I wrapped my arms around him and he continued to melt with in me until my hands were pressed against my chest and the breath was stolen from me and all was dark, finally released from the spinning under world yet left in complete darkness and the burning in my chest.

Deadpool Pov:

My head is ringing and that death taste has filled my mouth to the brim, I feel so gross. Then I heard it, the screams. Black Out was screaming the kind I'd never heard before. I didn't even take the time to take in my surroundings and bolted for the sound. Then I felt the turbulance… so we're finally off Genosha. "Wade." Rogue said she looks so pale. "What… is going on?" I asked. "We're on our way home. What the hell happened?" She asked near hysteria. "What do you mean?" I asked focusing. "Y-you were talikng to thin air… and dropped dead. Then… this thing… hovered over Black Out… Then she flew into a frenzy and started screaming." Rogue spoke tripping over her tongue. "How long has she been screaming?" Was all I could think to say. "A few hours. But you didn't answer my question Deadpool. What. Happened?" She demanded. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I tried but then that short b-hole showed up. "Try us." He said. "Fine. I was talking to Death. She then kissed me and sucked out my life then I assume she gave it to Black Out." I summed up. "But you're alive…" Rogue started. "How the hell can you both live if she used your life force?" Logan asked. "I can't die which means that my life force wouldn't keep her alive… I don't know how it works." I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Wade." Death called to me from the shadows. "Babe." I said walking toward her. "Death." She corrected. "Um, ok? Death. Thank you…" I replied and she smiled a soft smile. "I didn't really do anything, It was your spirit and her will." She explained. "Still." I tried. "Listen Wade. There have… well been some changes." She started. "What do you mean?" I asked. "… Well as you are aware I had used your life force as a liminal bridge?" She asked. "Uh… yeah." I answered. "Well… it'd appear a bit of your life force has become intergrated with her… as well as part of my realm… well she seems to have absorbed or developed new powers." She said looking at me. "Ok so…?" I asked and she sighed. "… She. Wade, you will never be alone again. That's what that means." She said curving her lips ever so slightly as she left. "What does that mean?" "So now she's our girl?" "You imbecile…" "Never be alone…" I reapeated to myself. "Who'll never be alone?" Logan asked coming down the hall. "Damn." "Me?" I asked more than stated, but I then explained the news Death gave me which only lead to him leaving scratching his chin. "Never be alone…." "So we're Bffre?!" "What?" "Best friends for really ever!" "Why are you so moronic?" "Ooh wait it should be best friends for really ever and ever!" "We hate you…"

End of Pov:

I awoke with a start and found myself on the metal examination table in a sports bra and shorts. "Was… was it all a dream?" I asked worry filling me to the core. "Black Out." Rogue chirpped and smiled warmly relief spread over her features. "Rogue… what happened? I thought I had…" I said and she sank. "You did." She interupted me. "Oh thank god." I said holding my chest. She raised a brow which earned a soft laugh to erupt from my dry lips. "No I just thought that I had dreamt the whole thing up while I was out from when Deadpool brought me here the first time." I informed her which caused her to give a slight laugh in response. "No… Actually…" She started to fill me in on the recent events and even of the story of Wade pleading with Death and how he brought me back. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. "He… did that for me?" I asked my thoughts. "Well here are some fresh clothes, they should fit nicely. I hope you don't mind but we disposed of your costume it was in shreds and we felt it was not salvageable." Rogue informed me. "That's fine I have more where that came from," I waved it off. "Alright well there is a shower here you can use. What would you like for dinner? You must be starvin." She said. I'm not even hungry… "Um… Pizza I guess. And how exactly long have I been out?" I asked. "Hm… about two weeks." She tapped her chin trying to remember.

"Two weeks…" I said heading to the shower. Turning on the water I peeled out of the few items of clothing sheilding me from the cold, I ripped my hood and mask and let kept them in hand. "A quick wash and a bit of air drying will have to do…" I sighed as I stepped into the shower. Instant relief filled my body at the touch of warm water. "I could take a bit of a longer shower than usual… it'll give my hood longer to dry." I reasoned as I began washing my mask and hood and after rinsing hung them to dry. About an hour later I had stepped from the shower steam drifting from my body and into the cool air as I wrapped myself in a towel. I decided to take my time and slowly dried myself, I gave my hair a quick brush and wrapped it under my mask and hood. Quickly dressing I found myself searching for Wade, I was a woman on a mission as I rushed through the halls. I found him box in hand chatting with someone but my impulses had taken over and I rushed toward him my hand flying up as the other bolted for his mask. Taking the both of us off guard I pulled his mask up and mine down forcing my lips to crash upon his, this set my chest ablaze. Ending the kiss much sooner than I had hoped I pulled my mask back up and snatched a slice from the box with a sly smirk. "Thank you." I said turning to face him and spinning back around as I continued down the hall. "…I don't pity him. I never have. No, it wasn't pity at all. Infact it was, love. I love Wade Wilson and I will spend the rest of my life by his side, even if just as a friend… because he is such a womanizer. Even if our feelings aren't mutual… I'll love him even after my last breath." I thought to myself taking a mouthful of pizza. "I'm unsure whether this tingling and taste is from the heat of the pizza or Mr. Wilson but if I had to say it'd be the latter… and I have discovered just what my favorite flavor of anything is."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	9. A Nightmarish Memory?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

"I have been here before…" I said in quiet tone looking at the dark house before me. It was a simple looking disconnected house, a large wrap around yard with dry shrub and autumn weathered trees, the lawn was as dead as dust, and the paint was dingy and chipping. It was less than inviting to say the least. A cold breeze kicked up dry leaves and a swirl of dust to skid and dance over the empty drive way and brushing against the steps of the patio. With a hard swallow I pushed past the torn open gate, held only with a single hinge squealing as it swayed back and forth in the night air. For the quiet and somber setting there were no stars out, or clouds not even the moon shed any light upon such a scene. The yard is pretty barren, no indication of the kind of family that would live here or that any inhabitant remained. Taking a deep breath I had made my way up the steps brushing my hand over a beam as I headed for the front door. Turning the knob the wood groaned as the door creaked open scraping against the hard wood floor, a dark hallway stared back at me and that nagging feeling of familiarity shook my very being making me uneasy. Stepping inside the heavy door slammed shut though this didn't bother me the least instead I continued exploring the residence, down the dark hallway portraits of strangers lined the walls, a table that held trinkets, keys, frames, and knick knacks stood near the end not far from the door.

A small broom closet with a single flickering bulb was beside that and besides a small shoe box sealed with blue painters tape sitting in the middle of the floor nothing interesting appeared to be within. Closing the door I turned toward the living room which was directly across, a sore feeling spread across my rear as my gaze settled upon a large lazy boy with an unobsrtucted view of the television, next to that was a decent sized couch and a coffee table a few inches in front of that. Magazines and news papers littered the table's surface a small craft tote was nestled beneath it. Continuing into the room there was a large shelf with books and memorabilia, towards the back of the room was a simple looking desk littered with papers and a small desk lamp. Following the layout there was a small walled off room with only one door way, it was a cramped space with a large oak desk, a file cabinet, a trophy case filled to the brim with "accomplishments" and a half empty whiskey bottle sat next to an extravagent ash tray with a lit cigarette on it's edge. Turning from the room I was faced with the dinning room, nothing bizzare just a large harvest table which was clearly used only for hosting parties or other large gatherings, a good sized bay window took up one wall which was decorated with impressive "conversation starters", blown glass scupltures, stained plates, other manners of high class pieces.

The kitchen is a well sized work space, plenty of counter space, a deep sink, an island and breakfast bar near the center of the room. A small family table hugged the wall, three chairs accompanied the homey sight, a vase filled with marbles and harvest themed flowers sat atop taking the space where a fourth place mat would have been, salt and pepper shakers and an empty basket filled the middle of the table. French double doors stood a few feet behind leading to the large back yard which had the usual lawn chairs, BBQ pit, tool shed, (Usual of the area I'd suppose). A dog house, two bowls and squeaky toys sat near the back patio, a rusty chain hung from a small metal loop attached to the side of the opening disappeared into the habitat. The smell from the back yard made me think twice from approaching the dog house and turn tail back inside. Heading back toward the hallway I made my way upstairs, the feeling of uneasiness taking hold of me again as I climbed each step. The floor groaned and cried under my weight as I finally reached the second floor. The sight is creepy compared to the rest of the home, claw marks had been scratched deep into the hard wood floor, upon closer inspection I found a broken nail in a smear of blood. Wall paper is peeling and hanging in curls from the walls, the stench is even more unbearable then the backyard. I had opted of retreating back to the outside but something kept pushing me forward down the dank hall passing empty room after empty room. First the guest room, then the bathroom, then a closed and locked door but as I continued the hall seemed to grow and expand. I continued passing the section of wall between another room and the master bedroom as it expanded until all at once in shrank back to normal size and my eyes were mere inches from the door. Reaching my trembling hand out and turning the knob the sound of heavy foot steps had taken me aback. In an instant an unseen force had grabbed and dragged me from the master bedroom pulling then throwing me into the once locked bedroom down the hall.

The door slammed shut and locked, I had began to hyperventilate the feeling of the walls closing in on me caused me to panic. This is the first time I have felt this uneasy in such a dark and confined place but something tells me that isn't true. I turned to the window only to be dissapointed in finding out that they are barred, I tried the door but it was of no use. I took a minuet to breathe and to take in my surroundings a small neat twin size bed was beside the window the foot facing the door, a small bedside table with a porcelain unicorn lamp with a gold horn/ hooves, purple sparkled mane and split eyes one green and the other icy blue. Stuffed animals sat atop several shelves and the top of a dresser, a small toy chest had resided between it and the closet. The closet was filled with dresses, skirts, fancy and girlie clothes. The heavy foot steps had gone down the hall and retreated downstairs which gave me time to find a way out. I searched every where I could think of but the window and door aren't options not without a key at least. Then I looked to bedside table, placing the lamp on the bed and turning the able on it's side I found a key taped to the bottom. "How'd I know…." I shook my head and stood. As I went to unlock the door I heard the footsteps return and pass my prison back to the master bedroom. After hearing the click of the door for confirmation I hastily unlocked the door and stood out in the hall way but rather than turn for the stairs I looked back at the master bedroom. "…I have to know." I told myself and headed down the hall careful not make noise and reached for the knob. In a flash the door swung open and I don't know what exactly I was expecting but it sure isn't sight I found myself face to face with. "Who…" I started but the words caught in my throat. In the eerie bedroom stood a woman in a torn and tattered white dress, bleach white bones jutted from her back with green flames which appeared to nightmarish wings, her eyes were a glowing green but just pure green no pupils or whites and she just stood there in the room staring back at me.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to ask but the words fell on deaf ears. Something felt off like I knew who this is but I can't remember anything at all. She looked strangely familiar but it was hard to make out her features since the majority of her face was shrouded in blonde, frizzed, dry looking hair that flew about like a large fan was being blasted in her direction. The longer I stared at the woman the more distorted and disfigured she became, her pale hands contorted and extended into long two toned claws, her wings grew but rotting flesh hung from where the bones extened in her back, her hair became more flat and dead. If she hadn't looked corpse like from the beginning she certainly looked like she'd just crawled from a hellish grave. The uneasiness tickled and nipped at my skin but it was a shadow of it's former self, somehow the sight as odd and disgusting as it was hadn't done what the rest of this place had, fear couldn't grip me while in the presence of this being though it was trying. Then I felt it… the dizziness, the room had began to spin and a burning sensation filled my arms, but that I would learn was the least of my problems. My screams only came with the darkness, I couldn't see as my eyes burned immenesly, tears flooded from my wide eyes but nothing filled my vision. Yet I could hear… everything the sobbing and the other screams. Then the grotesque sound of snapping and thick liquid splattering the floor, muffled moans and gasps barely escaping the heavy throat and the thump of a heavy object hitting the ground. "I have been here… before. I have seen something terrible… but even worse I had done something terrible. So I ran away. In the dark I ran away…. from what I don't know…"

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	10. First Date fit to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

Sitting up in what appeared to be a strange room I shook my head and reminded myself of where I had fallen asleep. The X-men had requested I stayed with them for a couple of days so they could monitor me and ensure I made a full recovery. "Was… was that a dream? A simple manifestation of my imagination going wild…or?" I asked looking out the window to be greeted with wee hours sky. "It's still so early. Well might as well explore a bit." I said to myself stretching. Quickly dressing in what ever I grabbed I had decided I didn't want to be alone and that I wanted to keep my mind busy. "Mistress art thou well?" Celeste asked from leaning against the bed. "I'm fine." I answered holding her and giving a reassuring squeeze. "I sense that thou hast been troubled. Mistress I beseech you…" She pleaded. "Oh Celeste…" I sighed. "Things have certainly changed and so quickly too. If you must know I am troubled by a strange dream… and my inability to remember who I am… or any thing of my past." I informed my trusted blade. "My apologies mistress for causing such distress. If it pains thou then thou doth not have to air such grievence." She answered. "It's fine. I just don't want you worrying…" I started. "I also beg forgivness… Mistress I hath failed thou. 'Twas by me thou hast met thy fate…." She interrupted. "You don't have to feel guilty. If I had listened to Wade… Look that is in the past now and what is done is done, instead let us look to our future. I know you wouldn't have betrayed me Celeste, you are my most trusted companion and I NEED you." I informed her pressing my forehead to her hilt. "I shall always be by your side… mistress." She answered and I'm sure if she could physically she'd have smiled just a little.

Our meeting was by chance, of that I am sure. So many years ago, I was still so young and fresh from training. See the organization I worked for wasn't worried with who excelled at training or in classes, the real test was our first missions. Your very first mission is what would make or break you, and I was still learning. I botched the job, sure I had gotten it done but at what cost? I had been shot in my side and my leg, which made me a limping mess as I fled. I didn't get far before old ground and a few rotted planks gave out from beneath me, landing hard on my ass I rubbed the back of my head which bounced from the ground. "Oh great…" I said feeling a bit of wetness seeping through my mask. Slowly I forced myself to stand and a wave of dizziness caused me to reach out for the wall for balance. "What is this? A large cave?" I asked looking around. It was nothing spectacular to the average person but any with a taste for caves or geological structures would be amazed at the sight and pattern in the walls and ceiling. A large nearly flat slab stood in the center of the cave, and a sword appeared to be sticking out the middle of the top. A large crack and smaller ones that splintered off from it spread across the eroded surface where this blade must have been struck. "Such force must have been used… not to mention what amazing steel this must be…" I said admiring the blade. "Not a scratch on you… strange." I said barely reaching for it, quickly I with drew my hand and clutched my side in pain. "A shame that we both will meet the same fate… getting lost here to forever be forgotten." I sighed leaning against the slab. Then I had felt entranced my hand leaving my side and extending toward the ominous hilt. "Thou art worthy." A voice spoke but it hadn't registered. I felt a tug on my arm as if a force from the sword had reached out and grabbed my hand.

My vision returned to that darkness, but it hadn't lasted long a woman stood before me. Her statuesque frame had emanated gold, bright orange eyes staring deep into my purple orbs, short gold locks caressed the edges of her face and dangled at her neck. Then I had felt it, a weight tugging at my arm which slowly faded freeing my arm to do with as I please. "Thou art worthy, mistress." She spoke through such soft lips. Reaching out she had taken my right hand in hers, the weight returning full on that was almost unbearable. The dizziness hit my head hard, the burn in my right arm reaching up to my chest catching air in my throat. Images of places unseen had filled my vision replacing the woman for brief moments before changing, though they were unknown to me I felt their importance, location and even it's name. A place far from here, I had seen how she came to be here lost in battle just after her previous master's death. Plummeting through some strange doorway and landing here like a meteorite stabbing straight into the slab. Then the images faded and the woman's eyes had began to change as mine started to burn, bright orange fading into a deep purple. "It is done, for now I am yours. Mistress. May I fight by thou side for eternity, and thou battles always fall in our favor." She said with a bow and the blackness grew and faded. Replacing the hand in mine now sat the hilt of an ornate blade, which had clearly shifted from the plain war weathered sword in the slab. "Allow me to introduce myself, for I am Celeste born of the hottest solar flares." Gold emanated from the blade as it spoke. "Well Celeste… I am Night." I replied. "Night… Well Mistress shall we leave?" She asked and I smiled feeling the unknown strength filling my being. "We shall." I said standing tall and using my powers to create a temporary sheath.

Deadpool Pov:

"Only pepperoni is ever on my pizza…." I replied to Crawler but was shocked to find my mask forced up and soft, sweet, full lips locked with mine in a short but heat filled kiss. "Thank you." Black Out smirked as she pulled away and took a slice of pizza with her. Shock had taken my whole face then I could feel my tingling lips curl up into a giddy smile. "Did that really just happen?" "I told ya she is our girl!" "Oh shut up…" Dropping the box I danced about pulling my mask back down. "Hey… Wade!" Crawler yelled looking down at the box and picking it up. I confidently strutted about the days fading together, it is hard to say what exactly had came over me. My vision seemed to bordered with hearts and roses and a pink cloud around that. Everytime my eyes fell upon her I felt light like I was floating, and the room would just brighten from her presence. "Hi there Wade," She smiled walking past in the sexiest school girl outfit I had ever seen. "Man I can't believe she has a thing for Wade…" Logan deflated in defeat. "Isn't he dreamy?" Psylocke asked. "Yeah… he is the smartest, most atheletic, hot guy on campus." Rogue swooned fanning herself. "And he is soo funny and smooth." Domino said leaning into the conversation. "Oh there he goes! Hi Wade." The girls waved leaning against the wall of lockers as I passed. I flased a smile earning their squeals leaning against each other. "Hi there sexy," Black Out smiled and I pulled her into a dip causing her to giggle. "…Wade…" She said in a sensual voice eyes seductively half open. I inched closer and closer our school uniforms wrinkling against eachother and as our lips touched….

"Wade! Stop molesting the Professor!" Logan yelled from down the hall and I looked down to the marble bust of Prof. X. "Damn our wandering mind…" "Give me that you pervert." Logan said snatching it from me. "Uhm… I gotta go." I said leaving slightly deflated at the day dream. A couple of days passed and I returned to the X base to find Black Out had left that morning. "Damn it." I kicked a loose stone down the side walk. "Why can't we go and see her again?" "We don't know where she lives you moron." "Oh yeah." "Uhg this is lame." I said pulling my phone out. "What're you doing?" "I'm going to risk it and ask her out." I said running my hand over my head as it started ringing. "Hey Wade." She answered from the other end. "Hey Babe. Look you're free tonight right? Well I plan on tossing that plan out the window, you, me, tonight, date." I said straight to the point. "….. A date?" She asked from the other end. "Look she is so giddy she is speechless." "Yeah shall we meet at or usual rendezvous spot? Or…?" I started with a hint for her address. "Gaza Towers," She nearly shouted from the other end. "So how about I pick you up at seven." I stated more than asked. "I'll be waiting. I'll page the front desk to let you in and they'll give my apartment number." She informed me. "Alright, try not to gussy up to much, semi casual is fine ok." I told her with a chuckle. "Oh alright." She answered. "I'll see you later then." I smiled. "See you then." She said before hanging up. "I can't believe that worked." "Why not?" "I don't know. Well we should get ready, right?" "Yeah that'd be smart." I said teleporting to my apartment. "Do you think she'd invite us up?" "Let's not jump the gun." "Guns?" "Focus!" "Right, so I'll pick out a simple…" I glanced at my "closet" and stopped mid sentence. "Uhm all we own is red and black and our signature suits." "Should we shop?" "We have no choice!" I said grabbing my "wallet" (a huge wad of cash stuffed in a thin splitting leather pouch).

"Uhm can I help you?" A sales representitive asked looking me up and down with a sneer. "Yeah actually. I'm looking for a semi casual outfit. You know a pair of dark jeans, a nice button up, under shirt, and maybe a nice pair of shoes or sneaks." I said turning to her. "Alright. Well over here we have our pants… um what size are you looking for?" She asked turning to me. "Here I'll just try on a few." I said pulling a couple from the shelf. "And shirt size sir?" Bring me a couple of them though I'm sure I'm a large." I said heading to the fitting rooms. "Ooh snazzy." "It's better than our usual suit." "Do you think she'll like it?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. "I'm sure it'd look better without that mask," The woman holding the things that didn't fit said. She set them down on a stool and reached for my mask. "Trust me honey it's better this stays on," I said stopping her. "Well will that be all for you today?" She asked quirking a brow at me. "Yes." I said heading back to strip out of my new outfit. "Do you know a place that sells good cologne?" I asked as exited the fitting room. "We have a good selection, if you'd just follow me." She said leading me over to a glass counter. "Hm that one." I said pointing at one. "Alright. Is that all?" She asked. "Oh yeah shoes. Size ten." I informed her. "And what kind are you looking for?" She asked. "Oh what the hell I'll go with these." I said holding up a pair of black shoes. "Alright and that brings your total to…" She started. "Here." I said putting a down a couple of bills. "Oh… and here is your change." She said handing it back. "Alright bye!" I said teleporting back to my apartment and threw my purchases, plus a fresh pair of boxers on my bed and headed for the shower. "Do you think we should get flowers?" "Oh. What kind?" I asked stepping into the hot water. "Well we could start off with red or white roses, she seems to be a lilly kind of girl, how about a couple of orchids?" "Nerd!" "Romantic." "So which kind?" I asked scrubbing myself and rinsing. "I suggest we get a mix bouquet, a few red and white roses, a couple of lillies, or an orchid or two." "Yeah that seems fine." I said stepping out and grabbing a towel.

"Alright so we're all looking fresh, smelling fresh, and got the flowers. Now to head over to…" I started. "Gaza Towers." "Right. Now for the girl. Oh wait where are we taking her?" I asked looking at my phone as I stepped out of the florists. "Tacos?" "What? No! How about that nice sushi bar on the upside of town, or the Italian Bistro on main street? There is a great sea food place not far from the pier." "I'll call them all and see which is open for reservations." I decided pulling out my cell and making a few calls. "Guess it's Sushi tonight. Hope she likes japanese." I said after hanging up and making the reservation. "Eh it's only six thrity, should we call a cab?" I asked. "Why we can teleport." "Yeah but it'd be a bad idea to just show up and scare the front desk or other residents." "True so cab it is." I decided. "So this is Gaza Towers?" "Who knew she lived on the upside of town?" "This place is one of the most expensive apartment complexes in the city." "It really would have been cheaper to have bought a large house or two at this point." I said looking at the tall building. Pushing through the large glass door I approached the front desk. "Might I help you sir?" A snide thin man asked from behind the desk. "Yes, I'm here to visit a friend. She said she'd page you to let you know I'd be arriving." I answered. "Alright name, sir?" He asked. "D… Wade Wilson?" I asked. "Oh! Yes yes here you are. Right this way please." He said leading me to an elevator and scanned a key card. With a soft ding the doors opened and another thin man in about his twenties stood in the front corner. "Thirty sixth floor, and show him to apartment A." The front desk man instructed him. "Yes sir." He answered. "If you'd follow him now Mr. Wilson." The man said and I walked into the elevator. "Have a pleasurable evening." He said with a smile as the doors closed. "So apartment A?" I asked trying to break the silence. "She is a wealthy woman. Poliet, no complaints." The young man answered. "Is it tough working here?" I asked. "Not really. Here we are sir the thirty sixth floor." The young man said as the doors opened and he waited for me to step out. After I stepped out her followed and lead my down the hall to the right. "There aren't many doors on this floor," I stated bluntly. "There are only two apartments on this floor." He answered. "Oh. Large huh?" I asked. "Yes. Here we are." The boy said and knocked on the door. "Miss you have a Mister Wilson here to see you." He called out through the door. The door swung open and she smiled. "Thanks James." She said and stepped back so I could come in. "Night Miss," James said as he turned and left back down the hall. "Here these are for you," I said holding the flowers out as she closed the door. "Oh. Thank you," She said taking them and heading over to the kitchen. "Nice place," I said looking around at the large living space. "Thank you. Feel free to make yourself at home." She said adding water to a vase. "So what did you have planned?" She asked setting the vase on the counter. "Well I made dinner reservations for eight o' clock. So I hope you like sushi." I said looking at the clock. "Alright well let me finish getting ready then," She said heading to her room.

End of Pov:

"What to wear?" I asked as I tore my cloest apart. "Dress shirt? Ok I'll wear this." I said pulling out a plum top and dark blue blue skinnies. "Ready?" I asked stepping out and I watched his eyes travel up and down me. "No hood?" He asked and I shook my head. My hair was up in a messy bun, I wore a plum top with a black camisole, dark blue skinnies and black heels. "You said semi casual." I said looking away from him. "I like it," He said turning me to face him and if it wasn't for my mask he'd be able to see the blush forming over my cheeks. "Well then shall we?" He asked hooking his arm waiting for me to wrap my arm around it. "Sure…" I smiled weakly and hooked my arm with his. I quickly slung my tiny black purse over my shoulder as we left and as I closed the door locked it. "I feel so nervous…" I thought as we headed to the elevator. After exiting the building he hailed a taxi and off we went to dinner, it was a nice restaurant and packed. "Yes reservations for Wilson," He said at the front counter. "Right this way sir," The host said and lead us to our reserved table. "You're silent. Are you feeling alright?" Wade asked looking at me. "Oh.. I am fine." I smiled. The memory of the first time we'd gone out to dinner is still fresh in my mind and I can't help but feel ashamed for such an out burst. "Well I'm ready to order. Give us the love boat, an extra plate of Nigiri, I'll have a Sapporo and a coke for the lady." Wade said handing back our menus while I blinked in a bit of shock. "I'm thinking on ordering some sake what do you think?" He asked looking at me. "Oh I don't know." Was all I really managed to say. He laughed at how bashful I am being. "What is so funny?" I asked looking away from him. "I've never seen you so defensive." He shrugged. "I'm not being defensive…" I said sipping from my coke. "Oh sure," He laughed again and patted my back. "What do I see in you…" I grumbled beneath my breath. After dinner he slung his arm around me. "So what do you wanna do know?" He asked. "I don't know…" I said tensing up at the sudden contact. "Wait… don't tell me." HE said looking at me with wide eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked looking back at him. "Don't tell me you have never been on a date before." He said eye to eye with me. "S-so what if it is." I said turning from him and placing my hand over my mouth. "That time… I kissed him. It was my first kiss ever." I thought to myself blushing at the thought of how it felt.

"Wait so that time… a couple of days ago… Was that….?" He started. "Oh shut up." I cut him off turning really red. He gave a sly smirk and pulled me back to him. "So then how about a movie? That's usually a first date thing right?" He asked pulling me along with him. "You're such a but." I sighed then smiled walking in pace with him. "He actually smells nice…" I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


	11. Going Steady

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

A few months passed and things seemed to fall back into normality or at least as normal as things can get when you're dating the Merc with a mouth. But if I wasn't on a job I was out with th girls and if not with them I'm running about on dates with Wade. "Not that I'm complaining it's just I don't get much me time any more ya know?" I chatted into my phone. "Have you told him honey?" Rogue asked from the other end. "Well… no. But I don't want to upset him. You know how far his mood can swing if not worded properly and even then it could still be taken wrong." I said moving my phone to my other shoulder. "We should take a weekend. Girls with girls and guys with guys. That way we can all do stuff on our own or together." Rogues suggested. "Yeah I guess that could work… Still. I don't know it just seems weird though I mean I don't even think we're exclusive…" I sighed and she nearly choked. "What? How long have you guys been dating?" She shouted over the line making me cringe. "About four months now?" I guessed. "This is not acceptable! So you're not actually steady? Like in a relationship, just dating?" She asked. "Yeah I guess." I said putting my laundry away. "Oh my goodness. Okay well sugar I gotta run but I'll call you later." She said hanging up. "Bye then." I said looking down at my phone and ran my hands over my face and through my unkempt hair. "I shouldn't complain… he really does spoil me." I said slumping my shoulders as I turned looking to my cluttered apartment. Balloon bouquets were strewn about, vases of flowers nearly covered every table, shelf and counter surface, stuffed bears and animals covered the couch and bed, an assortment of high quality make up and perfumes filled my vanity, nighties, dresses, and other articles of clothing which had just been laundered filled a few totes, boxes, bags, and tissue paper littered the rest of the space making a mess of my living space. "I've got a long week ahead of me…" I sighed placing my head in my hand and a soft, small smile crept across my lips as my phone went off filling the air with his ringtone.

~Time Skip~

Nearly kicking in my door I slowly trudged back into my apartment, shedding my equipment as I headed to my room after locking my door, not even caring that there was a figure on my couch looking through my magazines and slumped into bed and used my telekinesis to cover my half naked body with the covers. It wasn't until I had felt the covers lift and the weight of my mattress shift, did I turn over to find a nearly naked Deadpool staring back at me. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked blinking through my mask. "Sleeping over." He said with a wink. "You better mean just sleeping." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "It's not like it'd be… oh right, never mind. Still though…" He said inching closer lifting his and lower my mask. "Wade…" I tried to protest but he cut me off with a kiss. "Mmhmph…mmm. Mmm! Wade!" I said pulling away after he tried to grab my breast. "I'm… just not ready for that." I said as firmly as I could. "Aw but Babe…" He pouted and I felt myself caving. "If you can't take no for an answer then get out." I said pointing toward the door for emphasis. He seemed to weigh the options for a moment causing my heart to sink then he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling up close unto my chest. "You actually think I'd get up willingly?" He teased and pulled me back down. "Night Wade." I smiled turning onto my side. "Night babe." He said with a content sigh as he spooned me. The feel of his breath on the back of my neck tickled, his warmth made me feel… strange. Like I could rest without worry. "Wade?" I asked in a sleepy tone. "Hm?" He muffled from my shoulder. "…Are… we going steady?" I asked squeezing my pillow feeling the strength leave me. It's not a feeling I like but for some reason the thought of losing him makes me feel powerless and vulnerable. He sat up leaning on his elbow and turned my chin so I faced him. He had removed his mask and pulled my hood and mask down. I could see the sincerity in his eyes… the intensity mesmerized me. "Babe. I am yours exclusively. If you should say we are going steady then we are. I have no inetention of rushing you into anything you are uncomfortable with." He said never breaking eye contact with me, I felt the tears welling in my eyes and he seemed to panic at this and wipped them away with his thumb. "No answer? Then how about this…" He said crawling over me and a blush had taken my exposed face. "I'll claim you… forever and ever." He said closing his eyes and taking my lips with his in sensual kiss. I wrapped my arms around him as warm happy tears slowly slipped over my hot face. After awhile of liplocking we cuddled and at some point or another I passed out in his arms. That was the best night of sleep I had ever gotten thus far.

My eyes slowly opened as my nose twitched, such an intoxicating smell filled the air. Slowly crawling from bed and heading out of the bedroom I found a huge pile of pancakes almost as high as the ceiling on my counter, and Wade dancing to some oldies in his boxers. Sliding over the kitchen floor he sang into a spatula. "Morning," I giggled as I entered the kitchen. "Morning beautiful." He said raising and lowering his brows at me. "I made breakfast. Hope you like pancakes." He said scooping a dozen onto a plate and setting it next to a smaller plate with fruit, eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. "Aw thank you." I smiled a tad awkwardly. "He is like a child… Thoughtful to an extent. I'm really not that hungry… or that big of an eater…" I said inwardly as I sat at the table. "Looks delicious. You'll be joining me right?" I asked and he nodded setting two large plates with huge stacks of pancakes on the table. My eyes widened at the sight of his shoveling the sweet breakfast into his mouth, and the way he chugged orange juice… "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked quirking a brow at me. "Hm? Oh yeah…" I said taking a forkful and eating it. "It's really good." I said covering my mouth as I spoke, which made his expectant face light up in accomplishment. Some how by some miracle I got so caught up in conversation that I hadn't realised that I had eaten everything on both my plates, and hadn't gotten sick from eating to much. "Well since you made breakfast, I guess I'll get dishes." I said taking the now empty plates to the sink. "Are you sure?" He asked from the table. "Yeah it's fine…" I said deflating under the sight of the mountain in my sink. "Why don't you take a shower and get comfortable… I should have some male clothes that should fit in the back closet." I informed him. "I thought I was your first boyfriend." He said standing. "You are… this place use to be a safe house for the organization I worked for. But after what happened I made it my permanent residence. There are few things that were left for all types of people who would use it. So there are a few outfits of ranging sizes in the back closet. All un used of course." I replied starting on the dishes. "Oh. Ok. So where are the towels?" He asked. "The cabinet near the bathroom." I said pointing in the direction. "So any plans today? Mr. Snookums would sure love to meet you." He asked grabbing a towel. "Mr. Snookums?" I asked raising a brow. "Yeah my dog. If you'd like I was thinking on heading down to the park or something and taking him for a walk. He's dying to meet the source of my new strange smell." He said with a laugh. "I'd love to, I really love dogs." I piped up then questioned where that sentence came from. "I love dogs?" I asked myself. after hearing the shower come on. After finishing I slumped onto the couch, a stretching out and curling up squeezing my knees against my chest. Closing my eyes as I took a deep breath, I let out a soft sigh. "That dream really bothers me… It has been months since I had it but, it is burned into my memory. The look in that woman's eyes… Those sickening sounds…" I mumbled opening my eyes. "…Who are you?" My own voice rang through my head as the memory replayed itself in my mind. "Hey babe this Mr. Snookums." Wade said bursting through my door with a yellow lab. The dog had ran over and immediately started licking all over my face and neck, giggles burst from my lips as I pet him. "What a cutie." I cooed and scratched behind his ears. "He seems to really like you," Wade smiled sitting next to me on my couch. "Well I really like him," I said kissing him on the nose. "Yeah but you LOVE me right?" He asked leaning over and laying his head in my lap making me blush. "You aren't jealous are you?" I asked playfully turning my gaze toward him. "Me? Nah." He pouted and I laughed. "Ok if you say so. Anyway let me get up and ready." I said standing and heading to my bedroom.

"So that's how you came to own a dog? Well it seems to have worked out for the better." I said as we walked through the park. "So what about you? You don't own any pets?" He asked. "No." I answered shortly. "Did you ever? Or was it just a childhood wish?" He questioned, I felt my steps slow til I was stationary. "Did…I?" I repeated in my mind. "…. I did. I had a doberman growing up. He had generic dog name, Rex." I then answered with a sad smile. "I didn't think you'd remember… Is it painful?" He asked concern filling his voice. "No. I'm happy. If anything he probably died of old age or something." I lied. "Anyway let's continue Mr. Snookums seems lonely," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. After a while we played fetch with his dog, gave him some water and went to a pet friendly café. Though it took some "convincing" to allow Mr. Snookums to sit outside with us, well let's be frank Wade held the owner at gun point. "So I'm thinking… on taking a trip." I said as we headed toward my apartment. "Oh yeah? Where to?" Wade asked. "I don't really know. There… is just somethings I'd like to, look into." I answered. "Wait… you mean alone?" He asked looking at me, to which I could only nod. "I'm afraid so… there is just, something I need to know." I said looking away. "…It's about your past isn't it?" He asked straight to the point. "…" I couldn't bring myself to answer for some reason. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Hear me but don't listen, take the time to think and let it register over time… You are a mutant right? Their powers come from expiriencing something tragic or horrible right? Really life changing stuff. So perhaps you'd be better not knowing, have you ever thought that your mind forgot… to protect you? I won't say don't but I'd really like you to think about it." He said giving my a kiss on the forehead. His words hit me hard but is he right? I never thought about it til now but… what happened? I just want to know what… made me run away? Was it that woman? It couldn't have been… because I don't fear her. I turned to head home when I nearly ran into Logan. "Logan… what are you doing here?" I asked placing my hand over my chest from jumping in surprise. "I'm looking for Deadpool, word is he's been hanging around here a lot." He answered looking around. "He just left." I tried moving past him. "Can you call him? It's important." He said grabbing my arm. "Can't Domino do it? I'm a little busy myself…" I tried pulling away. "She is on a mission… sides if I went through her, then you wouldn't know." He countered and I turned to face him. "Know what?" I asked finally freeing my arm. "We located Sinister." He answered and my eyes widened. "So? You know Wade would want to keep me as far away from him as possible." I said feeling my limbs fall limp. "He doesn't own you." Logan argued. "That isn't the point… I didn't listen…" I started but I fell silent. "What is the real reason for telling me this?" I asked. "You would have found him on your own without saying a peep to me without a reason." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Too smart for your own good." He said before clocking me and my vision went black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


End file.
